


empty words and broken promises

by ultraviolent



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Louis, Unhealthy Relationships, father harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolent/pseuds/ultraviolent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man raises his big hand, and strokes the boy's knee. And after his touch, Louis' body is left on fire.</p><p>"I am so sorry, you have no idea." <br/>Louis shakes his head no</p><p>"I need you so much it hurts." <br/>Yes, Louis knows what 'hurt' means, too.</p><p>"Say something."</p><p>"Please, baby boy."</p><p>"Lou, don't ignore me. Please, dear."</p><p>"You're sick."</p><p>---</p><p>or harry is the father, louis is his teenage son, and they both are fucked up in their own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	empty words and broken promises

He lies motionlessly on the bed and stares intensely at the ceiling.  
With every deep inhale and exhale, he feels like choking.

He did it again. Big promises that have been broken again and again. It's getting difficult to enjoy life again. Louis is lost. 

Daddy used to say how much he loves his pretty little Lou. And it was at night when he was touching Louis with his large, strong hands, whispering in his ear how perfect he is.  
Only when one day, the words no longer made sense. And Louis was trapped. 

Room's silence is broken in the moment when three quiet knocks land on the wooden door. Louis winces in horror.  
And remainds silent. And just waits.  
Because really, he has nothing to say to him. Not anymore.

Door handle is pushed down and the door is slowly, almost cautiously, opened.  
And then, steps into the room devil himself. 

"Louis?" 

Louis tries his best to choke back a sob that is stuck in his throat. Because.

His voice. 

The blue-eyed boy feels his slow-healing wounds open and bleed again. He once again feels the slap on his cheek, pull on his hair, strong hand wrapped around his neck and he can't breathe anymore.  
And then he hears words.  
No, he hears lies.  
Every "I love you" and "I would never hurt you" is like a dagger to the heart.  
And Louis just bleeds and bleeds and there's no one to save him. 

"Lou, please." 

If Louis did not know what Harry is in fact like, he might have thought that he is begging him. But it is stupid, because Daddy never begs. Louis takes in a deep breath and then exhales. He didn't say a word for more than a week. He is strong. And brave. And without words. 

He passes through the room, his footsteps are too noisy and the feeling of his presence in the room is almost unbearable.  
And then he sits down on the bed, near the boy's feet. A boy holds his breath, and feels like crying, screaming, murdering and dying. He can't look at him. Just no.  
Because one look at Daddy, and his heart will explode and all that would remain after him is only seedy shell. 

Silence. 

And then: "I'm sorry." 

And Louis loses it. Loud sob leaves his chapped lips.  
But it is not normal sob like when you cry over a sad film. Not at all. The boy's sobs are broken and painful, sobs of someone who has been hurt for too long. And now it will never be as before. And when he looks at Daddy, he has the urge to take off his own skin and throw it away, because only then he would be satisfied. 

Daddy looks sad. Normally, it would be Louis trying to cheer him up because he hated when Daddy was sad.  
But everything is gone.  
Words, love, promises, Louis's heart ... Louis. 

Remained only lies and broken heart and Daddy Harry.  
And Louis just lies and cries and he is looking into the eyes of The Devil.  
They are so green and look so peaceful and kindly. 

Ha, Louis knows better. 

Man raises his big hand, and strokes the boy's knee. And after his touch, Louis' body is left on fire. 

"I am so sorry, you have no idea."

Louis shakes his head no. 

"I need you so much it hurts." 

Yes, Louis knows what 'hurt' means, too. 

"Say something." 

"Please, baby boy." 

"Lou, don't ignore me. Please, dear."

"You're sick." 

That's it.  
Louis slowly sits up and looks into Harry's emerald-green eyes. All he can see is dismay, anger, surprise, confusion. And so he repeats. 

"You're sick." 

He slowly closes his red-rimmed eyes and expects everything.  
Slap, kick, thrown chair. Death.  
But then he feels a strong palm on his chest, pushing him down into the mattress. And then long and hard body lies right beside him, and Louis begins to panic. Because Harry always got what he wanted. He necessitated and gained anything. But this time, Louis has to fucking do something to prevent it.  
So he tries to get out the bed, but long and muscular arms are pulling him back and Louis feels like he is falling back into the hole from which he was able to come out and it all starts again. 

"Shhh." 

Slim fingers go through his hair gently, plump lips press kisses agains the back of his neck. Then sweet, hot breath ghosts over his ear. 

"I know baby. I am sick. So sick. But I love you so much, Daddy loves you so fucking much, darling. And he's so sorry for hurting his baby." 

Louis turns in Harry's arms again, and looks into those eyes that he so terribly hates but loves at the same time. 

"I don't believe you." 

Louis feels terrified because, yeah, this is what he isn't allowed to say, and his punishment is surely coming. He can feel it.  
But then ahand gently lands on his jaw. When he opens his eyes, he sees a strange man.  
Because the man whom he always knew, had harsh and merciless expression on his face.  
It was everything that Louis had ever seen. But now, now he sees a man with regret and wrongdoing written all over his face. And maybe he sees the love and hope, but he's not quite sure.  
And suddenly this man looks like one that was here before the death of his mother. This man looks like a good old Harry.

The curly-haired man leans over to Louis and kisses him. It's very gentle, just testing the waters. He then pulls away and snuggle Louis to his chest even tighter.  
Deep sigh. 

"I'm so sorry, Lou. I know that I fucked up and I'm sick and bad person. I figured it out.  
"I just couldn't-she passed away and we were already divorced and I could not allow you to leave me, too. They wanted to take you away from me, but I was fighting for you, you know. I'll get help, I swear, just don't leave me. Forgive me for what I've done, Louis. I'm very sorry. Really. " 

Louis is paralyzed. He is not sure whether he just imagined it, or whether Harry really said it, until he receives the silent 'I am sorry' s and 'I love you's in his ear.  
Louis quietly clears his throat. 

"You know, you really hurt me. Like, so much, dad. And just ... I-I don't know what to do or what to say or what to think. Give me some time, please. Maybe-maybe then I'll be...like...able to deal with this all. " 

"Yeah, yeah whatever you want baby. I won't fuck it up again. I swear." 

And then, Harry lifts Louis' face so they are at the same level, and then he is pressing his lips against Louis' and is kissing him gingerly.  
And Louis shouldn't feel so safe in the hands of his dad, because after all he was a man that tortured Louis for years, and all he ever did-deceptions, broken oath, and all that pain Louis experienced- won't be forgotten and forgiven that easily. 

Harry is kissing him with such care and passion at the same time, that Louis is dizzy and so lost.  
And then Harry separates Louis' lips with his warm and wet tongue, and explores his mouth just as he used to, when everything was perfect. 

But maybe, everything will be as before. And maybe not. 

Because Louis has lost all credence and pride, and got used to the fact that his life is just fucked up. And even with Harry-that so gently kisses him and touches him and drives him crazy-Louis can't be sure. 

Because empty words and broken promises have been and always will be in their miserable lives.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah...


End file.
